Tarakian Nights
by Pari
Summary: The Doctor and Martha visit a Planet who's dwellings and inhabitants are reminiscent of beings found in Fairytales. Will a Prince Charming swept Martha off of her feet, and where will that leave the Doctor?


"Oh we get to play dress up?" Martha asked with a giddy smile as she grabbed up a frock from a nearby chair and held it up against her body, and then turned to stare at herself in one of the several full-length mirrors in the room.

"Well we can't wear our normal gear not where we're going, or we'd definitely stand out and we want to blend in." The Doctor said with a sly smile as he sifted through items in one of the closets. He enjoyed playing with Martha, only giving very vague hints about their destinations.

"Aggggh, you are being so cheeky Mister," She said playfully as she swatted his backside with the frock she still held.

"A-ha!" He said excitedly as he turned around to face her. "I think these will do just fine. This is for you." He held out what looked to be a bra encrusted with exquisite and extensive embroidery work. Martha's jaw dropped a bit as she stared at the garment.

"You want me to wear that?" She asked in disbelief even as her eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Yes it is custom garb for a harem girl." He answered looking at the piece of cloth, trying to ascertain what the big deal was he'd wear it if it were customary.

"Harem girl, in your harem?" Martha spoke around giggles before she erupted in a full fledge laugh. "And what does being in 'your' harem entail exactly?" She asked as she arched her brow at him and she couldn't stifle another giggle that escaped her mouth at noticing that his skin took on a red hue, which started at his neck and traveled up his face. She just couldn't resist teasing him.

"Nothing, except that you serve me, but only when we're out in public and God that does sound awful, doesn't it. Maybe this was a bad idea." He replied as he began to turn and put the items back into the closet.

"No!" Martha shot her hand out to grab the top before he could put it away. "I don't mind I want to go on this new adventure you have planned. I'm already envisioning one of my favorite books Arabian Nights. Please, please, please let's go."

"Fine," He said and smiled as she leaped at him, throwing her arms around his neck, and he welcomed the embrace as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh thank you," Martha said around a huge smile as she released the Doctor and dropped back to the floor.

"You're welcome, but if you ever feel uncomfortable in your role at anytime just say so and we'll leave ok?" She nodded her understandings. "Oh and you'll need this too." He held up a shawl like, sheer piece of silk cloth. "You must keep your face and hair covered at all time while we're out and about." Again she nodded and she took the cloth from his hands.

"Got it, Ahh!" She squealed in excitement, startling the Doctor a bit. "This is going to be so much fun." She said as she hurried into one of the changing rooms. The Doctor shook his head as a smile played on his lips, he too headed off to get ready.

* * *

"Ready," Martha said as she stepped into the control room. The Doctor, who had been waiting and was now under one of the panels of the Tardis, peeked out at her and immediately dropped his screwdriver at the sight of her. His eyes first landed on the bear leg and thigh peeking out from a long slit in the skirt she wore, a slit that went all the way up to her hips, on both sides. His eyes then lingered at her midriff and the tiny navel that held a jewel that matched the colors in the skirt and brassiere, which he found adorable. Then finally his eyes locked on to hers, which were heavily covered in eyeliner and eye shadow, with a tiny gem stuck just between her brows to finish off the look. He was quite bedazzled and it must have shone because she threw him a nervous look as she bit at her bottom lip a bit. "Oh no, is it too much. I was going off of the images I recall seeing in magazines and in the movies, and then there were all the trinkets to had back there so I embellished a bit. Do I look ridiculous?" She asked feeling very self-conscious. The Doctor shook himself for his hazy and looked at her curiously.

"You've seen pictures and movies about the planet Taraki?"

"Oh we're going to another world, but I thought we were going into the past to some Arabic nation on Earth."

"Heavens no, if I took you there looking so ravishing you'd be stolen from my harem and enslaved to another." The Doctor stated with a serious look invoking a slight giggle from Martha, at the fact he had just unwittingly given her a wonderful compliment. He then rolled from under the paneling and stood and it was Martha's turn to gawk as she took in his attire; he wore pants which ballooned out just where his calf and boots met, and an open vest with a white shirt underneath that opened at the chest and exposed a very toned chest, and atop his head, the Doctor wore a turban like hat.

"Wow, look at you. You look fantastic." She complimented with a smile, which he threw back to her.

"As do you, bloody fantastic in fact." Now it was her turn to blush. "So are you ready, Ms Jones?" He asked as he moved to the controls to set in the coordinates. She moved up along side of him and firmly gripped the railing.

"Ready Doctor." She answered and he threw the switch.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, the sky is pink, and the sun is bright purple. It's beautiful." Martha gushed as she twirled around in the dirt streets looking up into the sky. They had landed in a small merchant village the Doctor had called, Limpango. From what Martha could tell it was simply a large flea market full of vendors selling everything imaginable.

"Yes and at night the sky is a deep purple and the moon a light pink." The Doctor stated. "Grab one of those wicker basket's there," The Doctor instructed and Martha obliged him. "Get a mixed variety of those fruits there, two of everything, and some cheese and a loaf of that bread there, I'll just go get us a couple of bottles of wine and acquire lodging for us tonight. You stay here until I return, I'll just be a moment."

"Yes Zion," She replied to the title he had told her to refer to him as while they were in public. He threw her a quick wink and a smile, happy that she was playing along so well, and then he headed off into what looked to be a tavern. Martha focused on her task, grabbing what she thought to be the most delectable fruits, squeezing them and smelling them, and only placing the ones that smelt the sweetest into her basket. After getting all the fruit she thought they would need, she moved on to the next lot where there was cheese. Out of nowhere one merchant held out one of the items he was peddling and to Martha's dismay it was a very large rattled snake and she stumbled back, frighten. She lost her footing and fell into someone who was behind her, causing them both to fall and her basket to spew it's contents. "Oh I'm so sorry," She instantly began apologizing to the form just beside her. The handsome fair haired man, who had the most sparkling blue eyes Martha had ever seen, seemed to briefly glare at her irritably, before throwing her a gentle and even apologetic gaze and smile. He then began grabbing her runaway fruit and helping her to restock her basket. "Thank you sir, and I am really so very sorry, It's just that I don't care at all for snakes. They give me the willies." He chuckled at her, fascinated by the language that she spoke and dialect she spoke in.

"Sire!" A man called out as he charged towards them. "Are you alright?" Before the man got his reply he had yanked Martha up by her hair.

"Hey!" She screamed out in pain and in protest.

"You wench, you'd dare to accost the Prince?" The man accused and Martha guess that he must be some kind of bodyguard.

"Tyrese, unhand her at once!" The blue-eyed stranger demanded and Martha stumbled forward a bit, into the arms of her savior, as she held her hand up to her sore scalp. "And apologize to the lady, for it was I who accidentally accosted her."

"But sire you want me to apologize to a mere wench, who is so brazen she doesn't even cover her face in public?" Tyrese asked and Martha's eyes grew wide as she felt her face and instantly reached for her covering, which she now held across her face.

"That too was my doing, I tore it away when I knocked her over, she wasn't even aware until just now when you mentioned it." The Prince explained and Tyrese swiftly bowed before Martha.

"My most humble apologies my lady, I meant you no disrespect." At that moment the Doctor exited the Tavern and noticed the commotion that surrounded Martha and instinctually ran to her rescue.

"Martha!" He called out and Martha turned and looked to him with relief in her eyes.

"Doc…Zion!" She called out and noticed that the Prince hurriedly unhanded her and took a step away from her. The Doctor stopped before her grasping her forearms and looking her over to make sure she was ok. He then turned to the two men.

"What's the problem here?" The Doctor asked as he moved Martha behind him a bit.

"No problem sir, I accidentally knock over your lady for which I am most sorry." He said this as he bowed to Martha a bit, she wanted to speak out and say that it was she who was in the wrong but somehow she knew that this would only make matters worse, so she kept silent. "I am Prince Callas, son to King Lexxus, ruler of all the lands from the Moonless Sea to Mt. Ecropolis."

"I am the Doctor and this is Martha," The Doctor gave introductions.

"The Doctor and Lady Martha, I would be most honored if you would be my guests tonight, I do feel awful about all of this and would like to make it up to you, with a hot meal and a warm bed."

"Well that's right nice of you, and most convenient seeing as how all the rooms in town seemed to be filled." The Doctor stated as he placed his hands in his pockets and beamed at the man before him.

"Then it is settled, Tyrese will see to your bags."

"Oh well we travel very light." The Doctor said and Callas nodded.

"Our horses are just this way." Callas began to lead them off, but Martha stopped them.

"But Zion, we haven't paid for our fruit." She said holding up the basket a bit.

"Oh right," The Doctor then moved to pay the merchant but Callas stopped him.

"It is my treat, please." Callas then nodded to the female merchant who nodded back with a smile and then walked off to tend to another customer. "This way," He again led them to their horses.

"Doctor you and Lady Martha can take Tyrese's mare and he shall walk," Callas instructed as he mounted his horse.

"Oh, no I would prefer to walk." The Doctor said.

"Very well then I shall walk with you, but I must insist that Lady Martha take my mare." Callas said as he dismounted and held out his hand to Martha, who looked to the Doctor for approval.

"Go on then," The Doctor said with a smile as he grasped the basket from her and moved aside as Martha passed and took the hand Callas was offering her.

"I've never ridden a horse before," She said in a nervous voice and she gripped Callas' hand and he smiled at her.

"Do not worry, Kyra, has been my horse since I was just a boy, she will not harm you and I shall hold the reigns to insure that she doesn't run off." Callas said and Martha nodded as she looked towards the large horse trying to figure out how she would get upon it, but she didn't have long to ponder it, for Callas grasped her around her waist and lifted her up effortlessly and seated her side-saddled upon the horse. She grasped the loops descending from the head dressing adorning the horse's head, as Callas grabbed the reigns. "Ready?" He asked and she nodded and they headed off towards the massive Castle that sat nestled atop a small mountain range.

* * *

It had been an hour's journey to the palace but she hadn't noticed because she had been so taken with the passing scenery, which Callas happily told her stories about.

"So what do you think of our land, Lady Martha?" Callas asked as he purposely led them up ahead a bit, away from Tyrese and The Doctor, who was preoccupied with questioning Tyrese about his people and homeland, much to Tyrese's annoyance.

"It's very big," She said flashing a smile behind her veil.

"Yes I suppose it is, and someday soon it shall be mine to rule."

"You're soon to be King?"

"Not exactly," Callas said but didn't go into details. "Ah, here we are. The gardens of the palace are just ahead." He led them through a narrow path and when they came through on the other side Martha gasped out, which brought a pleased smile to Callas' face.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful in my life." Martha stated as she stared out in amazement at the seemingly endless gardens, which were filled with flowers of every color, shapes, and size.

"I used to think so too, until today." Callas said casually as he smiled up at her, but she didn't seem to catch his meaning, for she was so entranced by her surroundings. At this point the Doctor and Tyrese had finally caught up with them.

"Doc…Zion!" Martha said excitedly as she held her hand out to the Doctor, who stepped up and grasped her hand. "Look, isn't it beautiful?" Callas bowed a bit and stepped back as the Doctor approached, the Doctor hadn't notice the look of disdain in Callas' eyes. "Oh please help me down, I want to walk through." She requested and with a smile the Doctor reached up and grasped her around her waist and hoisted her from the Saddle. Once she was settled onto the ground she gripped his hand and pulled him into the gardens, moving from one strange and wondrous flora to the next, knowing he would knew each and every one by name. Callas and Tyrese followed at a distance.

"Are you alright my Prince?" Tyrese asked having been raised up with Callas, he knew well his Prince's moods.

"Yes," Callas answered as he kept his eyes on Martha.

"She is very lovely." Tyrese stated as he followed his eyes to where Callas' lay. "But she belongs to another and our law forbids the thoughts that you're having…so long as the Doctor is alive that is." Tyrese said this last part with a smile, one Callas match with one of his own.

"Thank you my friend for keeping me appraised of our laws and their loopholes."

"It's apart of my job, as well as keeping you up to date with the affairs of the state." Tyrese said suddenly changing the conversation.

"Such as?" Callas now gave his guard and closest ally his undivided attention.

"King Leonis sends word that he will back you, if and when you need him. Him and his entire army."

"I know we have spoken of this Tyrese and I understand that there are many in the senate that are ready to see change come to our land, but I am not ready to rise up against my own father so they can have it."

"But my Prince even you must admit that the Kings actions of late are, well strange for a lack of a better word. Ordering all the newborns of the slaves slaughtered as a means to thin them out, because he fears their numbers will grow greater and they will upraise against him. It's madness, and he grows madder by the day."

"Hold that tongue, or I shall forget that I think of your as my brother. It is the King you speak ill of, my father, and that can be deemed as treason befitting a hanging."

"Forgive me my Prince," Tyrese bowed his head and spoke with no conviction in his voice. "Sometimes I forget my place."

"You would do well to remember it in the future, especially when there's an audience…but " Callas spoke as he locked his gaze back to Martha, who was leaning over smelling a large pink blossom. "Send King Leonis my thanks for his support, in the event that I may 'soon' need it." With a devilish smirk Tyrese nodded and then turned and disappeared back through the path with his horse.

* * *

"I hope the chamber is to your liking Doctor, if you need anything simply pull this lever here and the chamber maid will come to attend to your needs." Callas said as he stood in the vast room, with Martha and the Doctor.

"It's just fine thank you again." The Doctor said with a smile as he eyed the various painting upon the wall moving in for a closer inspection of them.

"While you get settled, I shall personally escort Lady Martha to her room." Callas stated and gained the Doctor's full attention.

"Martha will remain here with me." Callas stammered a bit, trying the think of a reason why he couldn't allow such a thing, but really there was no law against it. In fact it was expected that a harem girl would share the bed of her master, however the thought of Martha sharing hers with the Doctor bothered Callas, though he hid his displeasure perfectly.

"Of course, I shall have one of the ladies in waiting bring you dinner and bedding attire." Callas said and then with a bow he turned and hurried from the room.

* * *

From the festivities one would have thought it was a celebratory welcome of some important head of state and not two travelers, but neither the Doctor nor Martha complained as they entered the grand banquet hall. After being introduced formally to the court, they got a more personal meeting with King Lexxus, who had already been told of their arrival by Callas. As they all took their seating, the Doctor seated next to the King with Martha at his side, and Callas at hers, the food was served and entertainment started. Callas quickly leaned over to strike up a conversation with Martha, who sat uncomfortably in her seat. She had noticed the second she entered the room that all eyes had been on her, and she had also noticed the not so subtle whispering going about the room, which she was sure were about her.

"I must apologize for my subjects, they are not an open-minded people. They watch you and whisper because you have what they see as strange customs." His words peaked her curiosity as she turned to him full on.

"Have I done something inappropriate or not worn something in the correct fashion?" She asked.

"No not at all, you look," He paused choosing his words correctly as so not to let the wrong thing come out that might be deemed disrespectful to the Doctor. "You look lovely, but look about at the other ladies, do you notice anything different about them as oppose to yourself?" Martha did as he instructed but couldn't place his meaning and so he explained. "You are wearing your veil and head dressing still. Although it is customary to wear it out in public, within the confines of your dwellings…well its not done among my people." Martha's eyes grew wide at the news.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know and I surely didn't mean any disrespect. Should I take them off then?" She asked and Callas gave her an understanding smile.

"Allow me to help you." He said and then reached up and pulled back the scarf from her hair as she unclipped the veiling, and threw a coy smile to those who now seemed to be giving her a smile of approval. "I think I shall make a new law when I am ruler that will not allow ladies as beautiful as you, to cover their faces." Callas said with a smile, which Martha returned along with a blush.

"And that will be a day long in coming my son." King Lexxus boomed out as he gave his son an icy stare, around the brim of the gold wine goblet he was raising to his lip. "You are not yet capable of filling my shoes boy." He continued after swallowing down his wine, and his words invoked a boisterous laugh throughout the room.

"I do not know Sire, I'd say my shoes are at least three sizes 'bigger' than your own." Callas spat back with a smile that guised his true feelings of contempt. His words too gained laughter but not from his father.

"That may be, but unfortunately for you the law states, you will only rule 'after' my death."

"Too right father, that has been our way since the succession of your father, my grandfather, King Gradius, but before his time rulers were determined by the poisons of the violet poppies or a dagger, as I recall." These words gained a hush in the room as everyone, save Martha and The Doctor, stared silently with frightened eyes to their King who slowly shoved his chair back and stood to glare down at Callas, who in turned showed no signs of fear whatsoever.

"Was that a threat Callas?" The King asked as he narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Even though it seemed that the King was well along in age and had seen many harsh battles, he still emitted a presence that screamed he was a force to be reckoned with.

"Not at all Sire, simply a history lesson."

"Sounded more like some delusions of grandeur." The King said as he moved to retake his seat, and once again laughter rang out.

"No sire 'I' am not a man whose head is deluded and I don't think any man will ever think so, much less say so when I am King."

"You suggest that one has said such a thing of me, during my tenure?" Callas didn't reply but simply raised his glass to take a drink, but before the glass touched his lips it was swatted away, hitting the floor and spilling it's contents.

"Oh, this does not look good." The Doctor whispered to Martha. "I think we're witnesses the beginnings of a civil war." Her eyes widened at this news as she looked from Callas to the king.

"Do you think we should leave?" Martha asked a bit unnerved by the idea of a war.

"And miss it, naaa." He scoffed even as he grinned a bit.

"You go too far Callas, if you were any other man I would have you beheaded." King Lexxus hissed.

"If you were any other man Sire, our slaves wouldn't be half the numbers they were just last week. And our people would be starving." Callas spat out as he stood and this got him a hard smack across the face. Instinctually Tyrese stepped forward, gripping his sword. The King hadn't even noticed the tall black man until Callas, who now glared at his father, held up a hand to still Tyrese's deadly actions.

"You dare raise your arms against me?" The King addressed Tyrese, who gave no hint of apologies as he now stood at Callas side. "And you, flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood you seek to overthrow me?"

"I seek a change. I seek more for my country and my countrymen." Callas stated and the King looked nervously about the room.

"Guards, siege them!" The King commanded to the few Guards standing within the room but none moved to his request, instead they stood behind Callas, clearly siding with him.

"You see father, I am not the only one who seeks a change." Callas and his followers then turned to leave before more of the King's loyal guards could arrive and capture them.

"You want to overthrow me, me!" By this time other 'loyal' guards had arrived having heard their King call for them. They took arms and sided with the King, moving to surround and protect him if need be. "You want a war boy, then I'll give you a war!" King Lexxus screamed to Callas' retreating form, which was already exiting the Palace doors, going out into the night.

* * *

"That was fantastic," He said as he leaped upon the bed, and rested on his back against the many pillows. She sat on the bed beside him and took off her shoes as she stared at him as if he were mad. "I don't think I've ever eaten so much in my life, and all of that wine…Martha I think I might be a bit sloshed." He 'giggled' at her.

"You did catch the part where there's going to be a war, father against son, right?"

"Yeah." He replied and threw her an 'and so what?' look.

"Do you purposely take me to places and times where you know there will be disorder, dismay, depression, and death?" Martha asked as she flopped back against the pillows and stared over at him.

"No, but it does make things so much more interesting dunit?" The Doctor stated with a wiggle of his brow. "Martha, this was going to happen whether we showed up or not, sooner or later."

"You don't know that, you yourself told me that our interactions could change the course of events in the timelines."

"Yes but I can't see how that applies to us in this situation. I think Callas has had issues with the way his father has been ruling, for some time."

"Yeah, I heard the maids speaking about how the King had murdered all the children of the slaves." Martha said with a frown as she shivered a bit at the thought.

"Yes a definite tyrant, but Callas seems to care for his people and land, so maybe this is for the best."

"I suppose," Martha conceded with a heavy sigh.

"No worries Martha, things will sort themselves out. And we shall move on in the morning, I think you're overdue a visit to your family." The Doctor said as he patted her head and then turned over more onto his side to face her, as she lay on her side facing him. They stared at each other for several moments in silence before the Doctor spoke again. "You really are very lovely, have I ever told you that?" He said with a goofy smile on his lips and a gloss to his eyes.

"No, which tells me that you are definitely drunk." Martha said with a giggle. He looked at her with a frown.

"I'm," He started to protest but paused as he felt a gurgling in his belly. "Going to be sick." He finally got out as he covered his mouth and rushed from the bed into the adjoining washroom. Martha followed close behind him, stopping as he slammed the door in her face. She leaned against the door and could hear him spewing his dinner out on the other side.

"Doctor, are you ok?" She asked but only got gagging noises as a reply. With a disgusted frown on her face she moved from the door and back towards the bed. At that moment she heard the latch on the window click and turned in time to see Callas entering the bedroom through the window. "Callas?"

"Lady Martha," He replied as he scoped the room seeking out the Doctor. "Where is the Doctor?"

"In the loo, it seems your wine didn't agree with him." She joked with a smile then turned serious again. "I thought you left after what happened, are you ok?" He smiled at her concern.

"I am fine, I apologize that you witnessed that, but it has been building for sometime now."

"So you will try to overthrow your father?" She asked.

"If I do not, the surrounding nations will go to war against him they've been plotting it for some time now, they just couldn't get any allies from within our senate, until now. My father is not of a sound mind, and if I overthrow him at least he will not be killed, just retired to one of our estates in the country, where he will be well cared for." Martha nodded her understanding.

"So you're planning to overthrow him right now?" She asked with growing concern as she pondered how she would get herself and a drunk Doctor out before things turned to chaos.

"No, I got halfway to town and realized I forgot something." Callas answered.

"What could you have forgotten that was so important you'd risk capture and possible decapitation for it." Martha asked with wide excited eyes as she grinned up at him in somewhat disbelief and admiration at his brazen action.

"You."

* * *

"Uggg, I will never drink again, I threw up things I don't even remember eating." The Doctor spoke as he re-entered the bedchamber, looking disheveled and flushed. He looked around to find the room empty. "Martha?" He called out just as there came a knock at the door. "What did you lock yourself out?" He spoke as he moved and opened the door, but didn't find Martha as he had expected, instead one of the Kings guards stood before him. "What is it, what's happened, where's Martha?" The Doctor demanded.

"The King requests your audience." The guard said as he yanked the Doctor out of the room and down the corridor. They descended the stairs and made their way back to the banquet hall, which upon entering the Doctor notice had been turned into some sort of command center or war room. The King stood at the head of the large wooden table, surrounded by what looked to be his counsel.

"Doctor, thank you for joining us. I apologize for…" The Doctor instantly cut him off.

"Where's Martha?" He demanded again.

"I'm sorry Doctor but your girl has been taken."

"Taken, what has she done to you, you take me to her this instant." The Doctor yelled as he took a threatening step forward.

"I wish I could accommodate you Doctor, but I am not the one who has captured her. It seems my son has taken an interest in your girl. Under different circumstances I'd be happy, for I always thought Callas' interest lied on the other side, what with the way he and Tyrese were always inseparable, even as children." King Lexxus said.

"I so don't care about your son's sexual preferences, where has he taken Martha?"

"I cannot say, it seems he has gained many allies throughout the countryside, in his conquest to overthrow me. They have hidden him well, but not for long I shall smoke him out, I'll set the entire countryside ablaze if I have to."

"Sire!" One of the guards rushed into the room. "The scouts have returned."

"Good, show them in." The King said as he moved around to the side of the table. "What news have you?" He spoke to the two young boys who looked to be no more the ten or eleven years of age.

"Sire," They both bowed before one of them began to speak. "We have spotted Prince Callas he has retreated to the Halliwell Estates, in the western province."

"The fool, " Lexxus said with a smile. "That is my most vulnerable estate, based right at the foot of the Cypress cliffs, it can be attacked from several points."

"All of which are occupied Sire," The boy continued and the king turned and once again gave him his full attention.

"Occupied by who?"

"They carry flags with the crests of King Leonis." The boy answered.

"Leonis, I should have known, he's been itching to declare war against me since I conquered Leone from his father nearly twenty years ago, when he was just a boy. I always saw it in his eyes even then. Well if he wants a war I'll give him one and I shall take his head with the same sword I used to take his father's, during the War of Leone. Prepare my armor, we ride at first light!" The King commanded and the room filled with a joyous roar.

"Wait what about Martha?" he Doctor asked.

"Doctor I am about to go to war against my own son, to keep my kingdom and possibly my very life as well as the lives of all you see here, I could care less about your girl." He then turned back to his counsel and commanders, to strategize their fast approaching battle. The Doctor gave a hard glare to the older man before turning to leave. He had made it to the doors, readying to leave when he heard someone beckoning him.

"Pssst," He heard again and turned around in search of who was making the noise, he finally spied a young maid hiding behind the staircase. The Doctor cautiously moved to her, and when he got close enough she reached out and grasped his hand, yanking him inside what looked to be a hidden passageway beneath the stairs. "I know where your girl has been taken, and I will help you get her back." She said as she rushed them along the hidden cavern.

* * *

She awoke in a haze and it took a few moments for her blurry vision to focus, and when it did she bolted upright, having remembered that she had been kidnapped.

"Do not fret Lady Martha, you are safe." Callas spoke as he reached out and stroke her face lovingly. She flinched away from him throwing him as angered looked as she scurried away from him, in the oversized bed they both sat upon.

"Safe, you've kidnapped me." She exclaimed as she struggled to make her way to the edge of the huge bed. Callas made no attempt to stop her, knowing there was nowhere she could escape to.

"I'm sorry this isn't exactly what I had in mind for us, but this evenings events forced my hand a bit." He said with a gentle smile as he continued to sit calmly on the bed. "I had hoped I would have more time to seduce you."

"Seduce me, you can't seduce me I'm with the Doctor. I am his harem girl." She tried to reason. "Don't you have laws about such things?"

"Yes, it is forbidden to take a girl from the harem of another." Callas answered honestly. "Unless you kill their Zion." He added the last part and watched her closely to see her reaction. His heart lurched at seeing the fear and panic that filled Martha's eyes and the way she clutched her chest.

"No, please no." She moaned out shaking her head a bit, her tears already welling up.

"I didn't harm your Doctor." Callas said with a bowed head, angry that his words has upset her, angry at the fact that she obviously loved the Doctor, and angry that he hadn't killed the Doctor as Tyrese had suggested.

"Thank God," Martha gasped out with a smile her tears suddenly spilling out.

"But you will never see him again Martha," He said this as he stood and moved around the bed to stand before her. "You belong to me now, but not as some harem girl. You will be my lady ruling at my side."

"And I suppose I don't get a say in the matter." Martha replied as she folded her arms across her chest and looked at him defiantly. Callas smiled at her reaching out to stroke her hair but she stepped back, away from his reach.

"No, you don't get a say in 'this' matter, but know that I will treat you well Martha I love you and would never harm you in any way."

"You love me, you don't even know me?"

"You do not believe it possible to love someone you've just met? You've never experienced this?" He asked and she had to look away, for she knew all to well what it was like, for it was exactly what had happened the moment she had met the Doctor. "I suppose you wouldn't, you've been trained to be a harem girl from birth. Have you always been…his?" She eyed him briefly and then nodded her head. "Well no more, this is a new life for you, you will never be treated like a second class citizen, not my me nor anyone in 'my' kingdom. You are free Martha."

"Free, but I have to be with you to have said free?" She asked as she rolled her eyes at him. "So you are forcing me to be with you…"

"No, I don't think of it that way and I wish you wouldn't either." He then noticed the way she looked to the bed with anxiety filled eyes. "I will never force you into my bed Martha, if that is what you are so worried about. That doesn't mean that I will not try my hardest to woo you, but if you come to my bed it will be because you choose to, not because I have forced you." Martha stared into his eyes as he said this and she could see that he was being genuine, and she inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. "I must leave you now, I suspect my father is already planning an attack and so I too must prepare. You are free to roam the castle and the grounds but there will be one of my personal guards with you at all times, for your own safety. In time dear Martha I think you will grow to love it here and maybe even grow to love me." He said this last part with a hopeful smile but she only turned her back to him and moved to the only window in the room, to stare out at the pink moon. She heard him sigh and then leave the room, closing the door behind him.

"Doctor, where are you?" She called out to the empty room.

* * *

"Just a little further." She said as she continued leading the way.

"You've been saying that for two hours now," He said as he suddenly stopped.

"Why are you stopping, you want to save your girl, do you not?"

"Yes but at this rate I could have already done that, and we could have already been at her mom's having tea. I knew I should have just walked back to the Tardis."

"You wouldn't have gotten ten feet from the palace. I heard Tyrese talking to some guards before they left, he told them that they were to hide in the pathway leading from the palace and they were to cut the throats of anyone trying to leave tonight."

"Oh," The Doctor replied with a disappointed frown.

"Shall we continue now?" She asked and then turned not waiting for his reply. He soon fell into step with her again.

"Who are you anyway and why are you helping me?" The Doctor asked her.

"My name is Adriana, and I'm helping you because Callas is mine, but your girl has bewitched him."

"You think Martha's a witch?" He couldn't help but to laugh a bit at her.

"What other explanation could there be, you only just arrived today and already he's taken with her. He looked at her like he once looked at me, but with more intensity and desire. And I've overheard him speaking of her, like she was some Goddess. She's a witch I'm sure of it, why else would he have changed so much and so suddenly?"

"Well, Martha has a way about her that just makes you want to get to know her. In a street filled with dozens of people she stood out to me, like a bright star, and I followed her." The Doctor said with a smile on his lips as he remembered.

"By Startus, she's bewitched you as well." Adriana said in an exasperated tone. "Oh well I may not be able to help you but I shall save my Callas." She said in a determined voice.

"Will this take us all the way to the Halliwell Estates?" The Doctor asked as he walked up beside her.

"No, but it will get us within a mile of it. This is an escape route in case the palace is attacked. There's one going in all directions leading to every providence in the kingdom. I doubt the King even remembers they're here; else he would have placed guards about them. There's already armor and weaponry at the exit, just ahead that you can disguise yourself in. I will get you inside, then the rest is up to you."

"Right, you get me inside and I'll find Martha, then we both can be on our way." He said as they approached the exit.

"Good, once you two are out of the castle, head east to the forest, there will be a horse waiting there for you, I'll see to that. Just follow the road straight through it takes you back to Limpango."

"Thank you Adriana." The Doctor said as he hurriedly began to dress in the armor she handed him. "I'm coming Martha."

* * *

She was still standing in the same spot he had last seen her at, hugging herself as she stared out the open window. He quietly sat the tray of food he held onto the bedside table and then grabbed an afghan from the bed. He then moved to her and gently laid the thin blanket around her shoulders. She didn't move nor speak, to give him any acknowledgement, so he spoke finally breaking the silence.

"I spent many nights as a child staring out this very window, looking up at the sky and wondered what was out there. One would think that I would have outgrown such foolishness, but I still sit here and ponder it." She still didn't speak and so he stood beside her and watched her silently. When he reached out to run the back of his hand across her cheek only then did she move, flinching away from his touch. When she looked at him, he saw that she had been crying. "Martha," He said softly, his heart aching at seeing her so distress and even more so because he knew he was the reason for it all. "Please don't cry,"

"Sorry my Lord, but I always cry when I am sad." She said as she stared at him, and he took note of the very formal title she had used for him.

"I do not wish to make you sad…"

"Then let me leave and return to the Doctor." She pleaded and he had to look away quickly, fearing that if he didn't his resolve would weaken and he'd give into her request.

"If I did that, then I would be sad." He said, meaning it to be taken in jest even though he had meant it.

"And we wouldn't want that, would we my Lord?" She said as she gave a dramatic bow and then turned back to the window. He sighed heavily.

"In time you will we become accustomed to life here Martha."

"Never. I will never become accustomed to being held against my will. The Doctor will come for me, he will."

"And if he does I shall have to kill him, and when that happen, by law you will become mine. I didn't want it to come to that Martha. I had hoped you would try, that you'd be pleased with the idea of being my Queen instead of some harem girl, but if this is the way you want it then so be it." With that he turned and stormed from the room, and she moved to the bed where she crumbled into a fit of sobs.

* * *

Adriana had been true to her words she had gotten him into the castle just as she said she would, and then she set out to distract some guards as he slipped up the stairs to search out Martha. The rooms and corridors seemed endless and he had nearly given up, with the intent to march down to Callas and demand he release Martha, but as he ventured down another corridor he notice a lonely guard standing outside of one of the rooms. He deducted that that must be the room Martha was being kept in. He marched down the corridor confidently, stopping before the guard and throwing him a salute, which baffled the young man who looked to be just entering his teens.

"You've been pulled from this duty solider." The Doctor spoke in an authoritative tone. "Callas has put you in the front lines, he says he needs young bucks such as yourself fighting beside him if he is to have true victory. You're supposed to report outside to the trenches. And I am to take your post here." The boy gave a goofy smile, obviously delighted that Callas thought of him so highly; he threw the Doctor a salute before hurriedly walking down the corridor. The Doctor waited until the boy had turned the corner before he cautiously entered the room.

He saw a small form curled up in the middle of the bed, with their back to the door. He moved to the bed and quietly sat on the side. Leaning over he watched her sleeping face for a second before he reached out and moved back some of the hair that had fallen in her face. Her eyes instantly shot open and she bolted up and scurried to the opposite side of the bed.

"Don't you bloody touch me!" She warned as she yanked up a candelabra from the bedside table as she passed it while retreating to a corner of the room. She finally turned with wild eyes to face her would be 'attacker'. He stared at her with startle eyes as he stood on the other side of the bed with his hands held up in the air.

"What, didn't you miss me?" He asked with a serious look on his face, which quickly melted into a smile. "I sure miss you Martha Jones." Her rigid stance softened a bit and she let out a slight sob of relief and a wide smile as she stared at him through happy tears.

"I dreamt you had come to save me," She said softly her tears now streaking her face and he smiled warmly at her until he realized she hadn't moved to greet him as he had expected her to. She was rooted in her spot, with a vise grip on the candelabra, and he looked at her worriedly. "Are you real? I mean are you really, 'really' here?" She asked in a shaky whisper. In response he moved to her, and she wearily took a step back, but he continued forward only stopping when he was standing a hair's breath away.

"I'm really, 'really' here." He said as he smiled at her compassionately while reaching out to cup her face. She instantly broke down, dropping her weapon as she leaped at him and he welcomingly enveloped her, lifting her off the floor and twirling her a bit. They both laughed out in joy. "Oh, I knew you'd come, I told him you would. Oh God!" she suddenly pulled from the embrace and he settled her back upon the floor. "Callas, he said he would kill you if you came." She told him with frighten eyes.

"And yet here I am alive and kicking," He kicked out his right leg to make his point. "But we need to go before we're discovered."

"I'm so ready, where did you park the Tardis?"

"In Limpango, don't you remember?" He asked as he looked at her curiously and her eyes bulged out at him.

"What! How did you get here then and more importantly how are 'we' getting out?" She asked as she began to panic.

"We have help no worries, I just need you to take off all of your clothes." He stated and she looked at him as I he had lost his mind.

* * *

"You couldn't find anything a bit smaller, this get up won't fool anyone." She grumbled.

"Well if you'd like you could stay," He threw back over his shoulder at her, turning from his position where he had been peeping out the door to see if the coast was clear. She looked ashamed at the fact she was criticizing his attempts to rescues her.

"I'm sorry." She apologized and he simply nodded in acceptance.

"Right…here," He lifted off the helmet he had been wearing. "Put this on, tuck your hair under it and keep your head down." She did as he told her too, placing the oversized helmet on her head and when she was done they moved out into the corridor, making a fast trek back the way the Doctor had come. "Looks like we might be in the clear," He spoke as they approached the stairs, but realized he had spoken too soon as he spotted the young guard he had convinced to leave his post, accompanied by Callas and Tyrese.

"There he is." The boy shouted as he point to where the Doctor and Martha stood.

"Run!" The Doctor commanded as he ran past Martha, who threw her head back to see from up under the helmet. He paused long enough to grasps her hand and then yanked her along with him. They ducked and weaved through the many corridors, until they could no long hear the booted footsteps following them.

"What now?" Martha asked as they stopped to catch their breaths.

"Uh…" The Doctor huffed out as he looked about the corridor, he eyes widened as he spotted a window at its end. "There, come on!" He moved to the window and threw the latch and tried to push it open but it wouldn't move.

"What are you doing? Open it already." Martha said in a panicked whisper, as she darted her eyes over his should and then back over her own to make sure they hadn't been discovered.

"It's stuck!" He replied as he continued to push on the window.

"Well unstick it," She said again looking over his shoulder and when she turned back to check the corridor her heart nearly stopped in her chest. Callas, Tyrese and a couple of guards stood at the other end of the corridor. Callas held a bow and arrow, which he had raised and aimed at the Doctor's unsuspecting back. "No!" Martha screamed and the Doctor turned just in time to catch her body before she crumbled to the floor.

"Martha!" The Doctor and Callas cried out in unison.

"Look what you've done." The Doctor hissed out through gritted teeth as he glared up at Callas with angry, wild eyes. Callas stood stricken with fear as he looked down at Martha's bloodied chest, which housed his arrow.

"Oh Starta, I didn't mean to…it was intended for you, but she jumped in the way."

"You foolish girl," The Doctor whispered as he stared at her unconscious face. He then gathered her up in his arms, making sure to avoid the arrow protruding from her upper chest. "I need to get her back to my…belongings in town. You must let us leave."

"We have a physician here." Callas stated and then turned to one of the guard to order him to go summon the physician.

"They wouldn't be able to help her, I'm the only one who can."

"No," Callas said.

"Are you really that selfish? Do you want her to die?" The Doctor roared as he moved closer, cradling Martha's limp body in his arms. "You kidnapped her, forced her to stay here, now you're going to condemn her to die here as well?" Callas averted his eyes from the Doctor's accusing ones, down to Martha's face. He then clamped his eyes shut and turned away.

"Leave," Callas said as he began to walk away. "No one will stop you, I promise you will have safe passage."

"Are you sure my Prince?" Tyrese asked, showing fake interest when in truth he was glad to see this 'distraction' leave, so Callas could focus on more dire things.

"We have a kingdom to conquer, remember?" Callas said and Tyrese nodded in agreement. He then nodded to the guards and they all moved aside and allowed the Doctor to pass. As the Doctor passed where Callas stood, Callas turned to him. "Tell her, that I am sorry, so very sorry." He said as he reached out to stroke her cheek. "I want a two guard escort for the Doctor, to ensure their safety. Tell them that if any harm comes to the Doctor or Martha, they will answer to my sword." Callas then grasped Martha's hand in his. "Farewell Doctor," He then lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Farewell Lady Martha." He whispered before releasing her hand and walking away.

* * *

The ride back to town had been a slow one, for Martha's sake. She had regain semi-consciousness and moaned out in pain as they galloped along, and so the Doctor slowed them to a trot. The two guards had only escorted them to the city limits before they turned back, which was fine with the Doctor who continued on to the heavy brush of the surrounding forest, to the spot where they had hidden the Tardis. Once they reached the Tardis, the Doctor rushed them in and to the Medical Lab, which was Martha's favorite room. The young doctor in training had always been fascinated by all the medical books, equipment, and remedies. The Doctor gently laid her atop one of the beds that lined a far wall, and she opened her eyes.

"Ah, sleeping beauty's finally awake." He smiled down at her, as she frowned up at him. She slowly lifted her hand and touched his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she wiped some wetness from his cheek, and he couldn't help but the look at her in awe. Even though she was the one hurt she was more concerned with his well being then her own.

"Nothing," He sniffed and hurriedly wipe at his face. "You just had a little accident, but I'm going to fix you up and have you as good as new." He said with a smile.

"I know you will," She replied with a smile of her own, before she passed out again.

* * *

She opened her eyes and several things struck her all at once; one, she realized that she was in the Tardis, two, the left side of her body ached badly, and three, there was something weighting her down. She shifted a bit to get a better look at her surrounding and when she did she discovered what had been weighting her down, when the Doctor's head shot up and he stared at her with sleep filled eyes.

"Hey you," He spoke with a goofy smile on his lips. "I was beginning to think you'd never wake up."

"How long have I been out?" She asked in a very hoarse voice as the words squeezed out of her dry throat. The Doctor instinctively reached to the bedside table and lifted a glass of water from it, and then held it to her mouth. She took several slow sips of the water before turning her head from glass.

"Three days," He answered.

"Three days," She repeated in disbelief. "What happ…Oh God, Callas…he shot you," She bolted upright, reaching out for the Doctor and instantly regretted it as searing hot pain sliced through her body. She winced in pain.

"Easy now, relax. He didn't shoot me, you jumped in the way, remember, you were the one who was shot." He answered as he pushed her back against the pillows. "That was a very foolish thing to do by the way," He chastised her with a frown, which quickly melted into a smile. "And the bravest thing I have ever seen, thank you Martha Jones, for saving my life yet again."

"Doesn't even come close to how many times you've saved me Doctor." She said as she dismissed his gratitude.

"All from situation that I put you in." He reminded her.

"You're right," She said with a bunched brow and a pout. "But I wouldn't take back a second of it." She said as a wide smile spread across her face, that the Doctor matched with one of his own.

"Nor I." He concurred.

"So where are we off to now?" Martha asked as she nursed her left arm, which was in a sling.

"You are staying right here in this bed, and I'm going to stay here to make sure of it. No new adventures for at least another day or two." Martha frowned but before she could protest he cut her off. "That's Doctor's orders." He said as he stood and moved to a nearby table. "I'll mixed up a Xanrack cocktail, it'll numb the pain considerably." He spoke with his back to her as he mixed up the ingredients.

"Doctor, I've been thinking I guess more like dreaming since I've been out of it for three days. Anyway, I've realized something."

"What's that?" He asked but never looked to her.

"Well, I've realized that I'm Callas and you're me."

"Come again?" The Doctor said as he turned briefly to throw her a frown of confusion.

"Callas claimed to love me, even though he had only just met me, but I didn't have those same feelings for him because I love someone else." She squirmed a bit as she said the last part. She knew the Doctor knew how she felt about him but she was always weary about stating it for fear he would crush her feeling by rejecting her or laughing outright.

"Naaa, that nothing like us." The Doctor stated, keeping his back to her.

"It's not?" Martha asked with a chuckle.

"You say you didn't like him didn't you, I mean like a boy likes a girl, in a more than just friends sort of way?" He asked still keeping his back to her, although he was done making the cocktail.

"No, not at all." She answered honestly.

"Then it's nothing like 'us'." He waited a second for his word to sink in, to register with her and when turned and found her blushing with a silly smile on her face, and he knew it had registered. "Now hold still." He said as he moved to her with a needle filled with his Xanrack concoction.

"Yes Doctor," She said barely able to contain her joy. The Doctor's word hadn't been some declaration of love, not by any means but it gave her hope and made her excited about things to come.

The End…until the next adventure!


End file.
